A la luna en punto
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Ha de encargarse de limpiar los restos de la desazón y quedar yerto y pálido, antes de recorrer un camino con pasos poco acertados y tal vez, solo tal vez, permitirse derramar lágrimas de hipocresía a través de sus dientes de clavo. "Y yo anhelo romperte sin embargo [...] quiero ser bonita". — ¿Shirazu/Nutcracker?


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 006\. «I'm kind of nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **Aviso:** este fanfiction participa en el reto "Equinoccio de otoño" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **N/A:** sin comentarios lmao *corre* Quiero escribir canon pero no puedo (por qué escapas Tousaki, si yo te amo). Me disculpo, esto desborda ooc, y es PWP. Ehm, igual contiene spoilers de Re.

* * *

 **S** i Shirazu levanta la cabeza y se fija en el techo que le arrebata todas las posibilidades de levantar vuelo, como el ave-escualo híbrido que es (en que lo convirtieron) se encuentra con unos pies descalzos que se balancean en un baile mortuorio al compás de un aire fúnebre. No van a ritmo ni destiempo, sólo se limitan a oscilar, inertes y fríos.

Toda la habitación está hecha un desastre, con ventanas, muebles —y anhelos— rotos de los que apenas y queda el recuerdo, ese que se escabulle y trepa burlón irrumpiendo un sueño tranquilo cuando se llega a bajar la guardia. Éste murmura a su oído:

— _Ginshi_. (Ginshiginshiginshi).

«oh, perdona-me». Y Shirazu sabe que no debe mirar más hacia arriba ya que encontrará algo-alguien desagradable. Más le es imposible porque hay unos hilos y un —goteo, goteo— que se le enredan alrededor del cuello, asfixiantes y arrepentidos, como dos manos masculinas que se disculpan por ser débiles para todo excepto ahorcarlo.

Pero —los pies continúan meciéndose y una sombra se mueve más allá y—.

«Lo… siento».

(Shirazu no lo reconoce).

Hay asimismo una palabra que puja por salir de su boca contraída en una línea fina y sangrante, aunque está asustada y se resiste. Es algo como ¿Pa-papá?

(por qué te suicidaste

por qué ¡contesta! si Haru y yo confiábamos en ti y ahora ella está–).

(ellaellaellaellaella)

Ella…, ¿quién?

—¡la sombra!—. Sí, la sombra ha avanzado otro tramo, muy despacio, y arrastrándose debido a las heridas

(y que en realidad no debería estar ahí, más su sentido de lo correcto e incorrecto se ha atrofiado hacia mucho, no lo capta con racionalidad, está muerta, a fin de cuentas). Pero su hermana no, aún sobrevive. Y delira entre inentendibles «Hermanito me duele hermanito haz que se detenga her-ma- _no_ ».

—quiero ser bonita—.

Sólo que Haru no es la que balbucea aquello. Haru aduras penas consigue musitar un Gin (ayúdame), Gin (dónde está papá necesito verlo), Gin (ver… quiero… yo), Gin (deja que él me visite por favor). Y Shirazu no puede, es decir, su padre falleció en la sala de su antigua casa y ahora se encuentra dormido en una cama de madera y clavos, varios metros bajo tierra, con una cobija de gusanos malolientes que le escarban y lo devoran sin prisas.

(lo siento, lo siento tanto Ginshi). Y es Shirazu igual el que debe encargarse de los gastos de las operaciones de su hermana, que siga en el hospital, y el que vela porque se recupere del CSS, asistido con esperanza —billetes—. Pues necesita ser fuerte (pelear) y

–dinero, dinero, más dinero.

Deshacerse de esa llama que lo consume y le provoca a ser un atardecer violento, en constantes roces con la oscuridad —in—determinada que es Urie, y pensar con la cabeza helada —si es que no las extraviado ya Ginshi— para encontrar formas de serles más útil a su escuadrón y un líder digno. (Un mejor hermano).

No obstante a veces termina bajando los escalones, más, más, y más, y abre esa puerta con cadenas y candados que resguarda un pasado tormentoso y repleto de inmisericordia. En ese lugar se encaja fragmentos de vidrios en (el) talón y le provoca a componer muecas y seguir caminando, encontrándose con ese cuerpo que no toca el piso y.

—flota, cómo flota—.

«Ya que tú no eres capaz de volar ni nadar, ¿no te apetece flotar Ginshi?». No es más que un cuerpo que se descarapela y va mostrando los huesos de cal el que lo sugiere, pero se arrepiente al instante y sus dedos cadavéricos le envuelven piadosos antes de volver a repetir:

(Lo lamento mucho en serio–)

Y cuando abre los labios para que las palabras blasfemias salgan se le descarna el labio superior y los insectos-caramelos de todos los colores le trepan, siendo intrusos y anidando dentro de su garganta e impidiéndole continuar. Shirazu, entonces, aparta la vista, incapaz de observar más aquello, y por el rabillo del ojo nota que la sombra no deja de moverse.

— Me tienes en tus manos y no me tocas ni me usas a tu antojo, eres tan cruel —le sisea y es lo primero que ha hablado, se percata Shirazu, al mirarla avanzar sinuosa y mostrando más piel desde el rincón más absurdo y cercano-distante. Esa piel que es liza y está desnuda, de la muñeca de cerámica más defectuosa y aterradoramente seductora que ha conocido, no un soldadito de plomo, con dientes que aprietan y mascan más filosos que los suyos de tiburón apaleado.

Crack-crack-crack.

Pronunciar su nombre (N-Nutcracker) se siente como pecar. (Tú moriste). Y ella sonríe, el desfile de huesos anchos y enigmáticos, en sus facciones descompuestas. Y le recorre después el torso con uñas pintadas en sangre y lágrimas porque. (Lo hice).

«Pero quiero ser bonita». Y él casi lo sabe. Al abrirle un hoyo en el estómago y llevarse algo más que un suspiro. Visiones de una niña sin nada que lo deseó todo con un apetito insaciable de hombres y belleza y de hombres bellos por igual.

(Y tú eres muy apuesto Ginshi. Déjame saborearte de la cintura para abajo y podrás admirar toda mi hermosura).

—es que sabes, las muchachas como yo sólo desean divertirse un poco—.

(y anhelo romperte sin embargo–).

—quiero ser bonita—.

Crack-crack-crack.

Entonces Shirazu le grita que se calle, que se detenga, que lo deje y se vaya, que (basta, dios, basta). Porque qué pensaría al respecto su padre, ese que está ahí, en una tumba, y a la vez, en la mente de su hijo. En un cementerio personalizado y compuesto con juguetes desperdigados en la alfombra, una muñeca a la que le duele el parpado, sogas atadas en el techo cual fruto prohibido, un tiburón olisqueando su propia sangre y papá que chilla «Perdón, ¡perdón por no ser valiente y resistir la vida!» y «Gin, ¿soy linda no es cierto?»

(di-me-lo).

Shirazu se encaja sus colmillos-agujas a sí mismo en un vano intento de protegerse y despertar. (¿estás dormido?) como anestesia para el dolor más dolor —uno real—.

(Oh papá oh adorada hermana hay un monstruo en mi armario.

no, no, está dentro de mí

y me oxida).

(—Lo siento Ginshi no puedo protegerte porque estoy muerto) le replica él.

(—Lo siento Gin, mis ojos han caído en putrefacción de ramas) canta ella. Y Shirazu se mueve nervioso y Nutcracker lo sigue, entre risas baratas de

«Tócame, tócame sin miedo que no te asesinaré a ti sino a otros de mi propia especie

y eso te hará sentir más culpa deliciosa».

Él está a punto de caer–

Pero luego amanece como por error. Abre los ojos entre sudores y espantos y la nada lo arrulla, llevándose las palabras de Nutcracker y el resto de su familia (la de él, que ya no es suya) de vuelta a una jaula de la que Shirazu no posee llave.

(Hijo mío…)

(gracias por visitarme cada noche).

(nos vemos al rato).

Crack-crack-crack.

 **;**

Considera entonces que ha de encargarse de limpiar los restos de la desazón y quedar yerto y pálido, antes de recorrer un camino con pasos poco acertados y tal vez, solo tal vez, permitirse derramar lágrimas de hipocresía a través de sus dientes de clavo.

(Más la incomprensión le devora al menos cinco veces, pues todo parece tan complejo y sencillo).


End file.
